¿Que pasaria si conocieras a tus hijos antes siquiera de ser novios?
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: (TsurugixTenma)Los hijos de Matsukaze Tenma y Kyosuke Tsurugi viajan al pasado por error y alli conocen a sus padres y los unen?


Era un día normal en ciudad Inazuma minamisawas acosaban kuramas,hamanos se parecian cada vez mas a endos..si todo normal y bueno en un lugar en especial denominado Raimon iban llegando personas al club de soccer y preparándose para entrenar.

Hikaru:-que ya andaba por allí como la mayoría-Es raro no ver a Tenma por aquí siempre llega el primero

Kariya:A lo mejor se ha perdido..tu sabes algo pikachu digo Shinsuke

Shinsuke:Nada esta mañana he ido con Aoi-chan a por Tenma y Aki-san nos dijo que ya había salido

Aoi:Es verdad es extraño esperemos que no le haya pasado nada...un momento Tsurugi no lo sabrá?

Hikaru:Tienes razón ellos siempre están juntos

Kirino:De que habláis chicos?

Kariya:Kirino-sempai no sea entrometido-lado oscuro mode on-

Kirino:-con una venita en la frente ignorándolo-Es extraño que Tenma no haya llegado aun no?

Kariya:Eso hablábamos entrometido o entrometida es dudoso-y así exploto la bomba-

Kirino:Yo te mato Kariya Masakiiii-pero es detenido por su querido aun no seme-Takuto suéltame-dijo intentando soltarse aunque era obvio que no podría con sus fuerzas ukesitas-

Shindo:Ranmaru no te pelees con Kariya porfavor

Kirino:Pero ha comenzado el¡-ve la cara seria de su novio aun no seme para aclarar-Ok y bueno y con lo de Tenma

Shinsuke:Bueno estábamos pensando en preguntarle a Tsurugi si sabia algo pero el aun no llega tampoco

Shindo:No es aquel que viene por allí

Hikaru:Hai voy a preguntárselo-se acerca a Tsurugi-Tsurugi sabes donde esta Tenma?

Tsurugi:No-dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca a esperar que comenzara el entrenamiento-

Hikaru:Es extraño pero..-es interrumpido porque se oye un poff y se hace una nube de polvo-

X:Queréis quitaros de encima¡

X:Vamos que no es para tanto Azusa¡

Azusa:Cállate Ryounosuke y levántate de encima mio

Ryounosuke:Hai hai-se levanta-

X:Itaiii Ryusei me estas pisando

Ryusei:Gomen Suzuya-nii-se quita-

Azusa:Estas bien Suzuya?-preocupado-

Suzuya:Hai..y Hitomi? entre esta nube de polvo no veo nada

Hitomi:Presente-dijo mientras se va disipando el humo dejando ver a a cinco niños y estos a su vez viendo a caras que le sonaban bastante-

Shindo:Quienes sois?-dijo mirandolos y Hitomi da un paso al frente-

Hitomi:hai hai yo soy Hitomi Tsurug..-le tapan la boca pero esta se suelta-que haces Ryusei déjame presentarme soy Hitomi Tsurugi-dijo una niña de unos 13 años peli-azul de ojos ámbar y todos miran a Kyosuke-

Kyosuke:Yo no la conozco de nad..-pero entonces la niña salta a sus brazos-

Hitomi:Papiiii

Todos:Papiii?Tienes hijos ya?

Kyosuke:Claro que no idiotas

Ryunosuke:-coge a Hitomi y la aparta de allí-Sera mejor que os cuente lo que creo que ha pasado bueno antes me presente mi nombre es Ryounosuke Tsurugi-este era un chico de unos 15 años peli-azul y con unos ojos peculiares ya que uno era azul-metálico y el otro ámbar y todos miran a Kyosuke-

Kyosuke:Tampoco lo conozco

Ryunosuke:Es verdad bueno vosotros no nos conocéis pero nosotros a vosotros si no tan jóvenes pero los conocemos

Shindo:Según lo que has dicho parece que vinieses del futuro-ve que este le mira como diciendo ''¡Es eso mismo¡''-Así que sois del futuro

Ryunosuke:Hai digamos que toque algo que no debí tocar y bueno como Hitomi a dicho Kyosuke Tsurugi es nuestro padre

Kyosuke:De los cincoooo?¡

Azusa:En realidad somos seis lo que el enano esta en casa con mama-siente como el chico a su lado le pega un pequeño golpe en la cabeza...este era un chico peli-azul de unos 14 años peli-azul de ojos azules-metálicos-

Suzuya:Deberías presentarte nii-san-reclamandole tiernamente-bueno yo soy Suzuya Tsurugi un gusto-haciendo una reverencia...este era un chico de unos 14 años con el pelo castaño y ojos azules-metálicos gemelo del anterior-

Tenma:Siento lle-gar tarde?-mirando a los chicos desconocidos para el mientras los demás miembros de club miraban a Tenma,Suzuya,Tenma,Suzuya era casi idénticos solo el peinado era diferente y la piel del segundo era pálida-

Hitomi:Mamaaaaa¡-se lanza sobre el recién llegado-

Todos:Mama?-digamos que Tsurugi Kyosuke parecía un tomate andante pero disimulado-

Tenma:Mama?Pero yo soy hombre

Hitomi:No mama tu no eres un hombre eres un uke-dijo como si fuera obvio aunque si lo es para mi-

Tenma:Uke?-con un signo de interrogación-Quienes sois vosotros?

Ryunosuke:Bueno mejor nos presentamos todos otra vez y bueno los dos que aun no se han presentado que se presenten-dijo mientras Azusa y Ryusei lo miraban mal-Yo soy Ryunosuke Tsurugi tengo 15 años y bueno ahora que Hitomi ya lo ha dicho que se le va a hacer..Soy hijo de Kyosuke Tsurugi y Matsukaze Tenma-Tenma que decir de Tenma el pobre estaba en shock rojo como un tomate y tartamudeando incoherencias hasta que Kurama le tiro agua a la cara-

Tenma:Como hijo yo y Tsurugi pero soy hombre

Hitomi:Uke

Azusa:Esto es muy divertido porque no lo hemos echo antes-gravandolo en el móvil-

Suzuya:No es divertido nii-san-dijo quitandole el móvil pero ve el fondo de pantalla del móvil y se sonroja porque era una imagen suya durmiendo-Nii-san dijiste que ya habías borrado todas las fotos

Azusa:Y lo hice pero nunca dije que no pudiera hacer de nuevas-dijo a la vez que besaba la mejilla de su hermano mientras todos los miraban raro-Tenis algún problema¡-con todo RBD definitivamente era hijo de Kyosuke Tsurugi-

Todos:No que va

Ryunosuke:Bueno mejor nos acabamos de presentar-dijo sonriendo-

Suzuya:-sonrojado y siendo abrazado posesivamente por su hermanos unos minutos mayor-Yo soy Suzuya Tsurugi y tengo 14 años encantado

Todos:_Que lindooo_

X(un chico que se pasaba por allí):Lindura quieres salir conmigo?-digamos que no tubo un buen final a manos de Azusa Tsurugi-

Azusa:Ya esta..Yo soy Azusa Tsurugi 14 años y ni os atreváis a hacerle algo a mi Suzuya entendido?-mientras todos los demás hermanos se daban un faceplam-

Hitomi:Yo yo yo soy Hitomi Tsurugi tengo 13 años y me encanta el fútbol-dijo mientras sonreía-

Ryusei:Ryusei Tsurugi 13 años mucho gusto-haciéndolo a desgana era un chico peli-azul de ojos ámbares y gemelo de Hitomi-

Tenma:-Un poco mas recuperado del shock-Y entonces venís del futuro?

Ryunosuke:Aunque no sean capaces de creérselo si

Kyosuke:No sois los primeros del futuro que vienen por aquí

Hitomi:Por cierto mama papa ya sois novios?

Tenma:-sonrojado full-Esto hitomi-chan yo bueno...waa-se desmaya-

Kyosuke:-lo coge en brazos al estilo princesa-Bueno Hitomi que te parece si te lo digo cuando mama despierte

Hitomi:Haiii demo estará bien?

Kyosuke:Ya veras que si-lo lleva hasta el club mientras los demás del club hablaban con los Tsurugi aunque los que mas llamaban la atención eran los gemelos oji-azules-

En el cuarto del club:

Tenma:-va despertando poco a poco y se levanta-Mmm que sueño mas raro soñé que tenia cinco hijos con Tsurugi aunque no seria tan malo si fuera cierto-sonrojándose entonces nota que le abrazan-

Tsurugi:Entonces te gusto?-susurrandoselo a la oreja sonriendo como el RBD que es-

Tenma:Yo..etoo..Tu me gustas demo no quiero que me odies-ocultándose el rostro mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de entre sus manos deslizándose entre sus dedos-

Tsurugi:-lo mira y ve que esta llorando-Porque te odiaría?-abrazándole mientras este lloraba en su pecho-Si eres lo mas preciado para mi,mi luz y mi esperanza

Tenma:-sonrojado-Entonces no me odias?-mirándole mientras restos de lagrimas se veían en sus ojos los cuales fueron besados por Kyosuke-

Kyosuke:Mas bien todo lo contrario Te amo-dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios un beso tierno y dulce que transmitía todos aquellos sentimientos escondidos por miedo..por perder a aquella persona que amabas..por no poder permanecer mas a su lado..pero ahora todo eso no importaba todo había sido aclarado-Entonces Matsukaze Tenma quieres ser mi novio sabiendo que tendremos 6 hijos?

Tenma:-se lanza a sus brazos-Hai...un momento no eran cinco?

Kyosuke:Bueno dijeron que uno se quedo en casa con su mama ya que era el mas pequeño

Tenma:Ah entonces por uno mas no pasa nada-sonriendole-Pero atente a las consecuencias Kyosuke:Hai ya he pensado que en total estaré 54 meses sin tener a mi amor pero lo soportare...

Tenma:-le pega despacito en la cabeza-Hentai-sonrie-bueno ahora ya le puedo contestar a Hitomi-chan

En el campo de fútbol:

Hitomi:-sentada en el pasto algo triste-

Suzuya:Hitomi que te ocurre no es normal verte así

Hitomi:Suzuya-nii mama esta mal por mi culpa-dijo mientras su hermano mayor lo abrazaba-

Suzuya:No esta mal por tu culpa ni por nada solo que si te enterases que tienes seis hijos yo creo que me pasaría igual-le sonríe-

Hitomi:-le abraza-Hai y sobre los niños que no te extrañe con Azusa-nii que no te extrañe-sonrojo por parte de su hermano mayor- jajaja te has sonrojado

Suzuya:jejeje bueno quieres jugar un poco a fútbol

Hitomi:Hai-coge la mano de su hermano-

Azusa:-que lo había escuchado todo-Que buena mama sera Suzuya

Tenma:Azusa

Azusa:Ahhhh-se gira-Mama que susto

Tenma:jejeje esta bien eso de que quieras mas de la fraternidad a tu hermano demo no seas muy duro con el

Azusa:Lo intentare aunque no prometo nada y tu con papa que?

Tenma:Bueno en eso tienes razón no estoy en posición de hablar

Azusa:Crees que daño a Suzuya con mi actitud

Tenma:Ni lo pienses y te lo puedo asegurar ya que tu padre es igual a ti jejeje

Hitomi:Mamaaaa¡-salta encima de Tenma-Ya estas bien?

Tenma:Hai hai y sobre lo de antes bueno tu papa y yo ya somos novio-sonriendole-

Hitomi:Yeiii eso quiere decir que pronto tendréis a Ryunosuke-nii

Tenma:-sonrojado-ya veremos si?

Hitomi:-se fue con Tenma hablando de fútbol bebes calabazas...bueno esto ultimo no es seguro-

Suzuya:-le da un beso en la mejilla-Arigato por preocuparte por mi-se va corriendo-

Azusa:-se va corriendo tras el y le coge la mano-

Cuando llegaron todos comenzaron a pensar en como hacerles volver hasta que Ryusei dijo lo que seguramente pasaría:

Ryusei:Conociendo a Michiyuki-san una vez vea que Ryounosuke no esta nos buscara así que no problem-se acuesta en la hierba y se duerme-

Tenma:Michiyuki?Es tu novio Ryounosuke?

Azusa:Si

Hitomi:si

Ryounosuke:No verdad que no suzuya?

Suzuya:-lo mira sorprendido-no lo es?

Ryounosuke:-cae estilo anime-

Entonces se ve la caravana inazuma futurista que también es maquina del tiempo que sale de un agujero de gusano y aterriza y entonces de entre el humo aparece un chico peli-verde usagi-chan y le pega una patada en la cara

X:Te odio Ryounosuke

Ryounosuke:Yo también me alegro de verte Michiyuki

Michiyuki:Maldito-zardeandolo-por tu culpa por tu culpa todos los mareos vómitos y todo es tu culpa

Ryounosuke:A que te refieres..fuiste al medico?Y porque es mi culpa?

Michiyuki:Idiota estoy embarazado

Ryounosuke:COMOOOO¡?

Azusa:No que no erais novios?

Michiyuki:Les has dicho que no somos novios maldito seaaaas-ahogandolo-

Suzuya:-se acerca a Michiyuki-Michiyuki-san tranquilízate le hará daño al bebe y a ti

Michiyuki:-abraza a Suzuya-Suzu-chan tu hermano no me quiere,solo me entiendes tu se nota que tu sufres lo mismo que yo

Suzuya:-sonrojado-Bueno Michiyuki-san y porque odias a Ryunosuke-nii un bebe es una buena noticia es el fruto de vuestro amor no?

Michiyuki:En eso tienes razón pero a dicho que no me ama waaa-llorando cómicamente-

Suzuya:Es porque le daba vergüenza decírselo a nuestra madre

Michiyuki:-se gira a Ryounosuke-Es cierto eso?

Ryounosuke:Hai-Michiyuki va y lo abraza-

Michiyuki:Mas te vale

Azusa:-a Suzuya-No has pensado en convertirte en psicólogo se te da muy bien

Tenma:Así que ese es Michiyuki jejeje por un momento pensé que era Fey pero tiene los ojos diferentes

Hitomi:bueno es su hijo después de todo

Tenma:No me digas y Alpha es su padre

Hitomi:Bingo mama como lo supiste?

Tenma:Hay cosas muy obvias demo como es que el os conoce si es de muchas años en el futuro

Hitomi:Bueno el Tio Fey y el Tio Alpha vinieron a vivir al pasado y por eso Michiyuki y Ryounosuke son amigos de la infancia y ahora novios jejeje voy a ser tía y tu abuela mama

Tenma:Si aunque ahora me siento triste porque os tendréis que ir

Suzuya:Bueno no es un adiós es un hasta pronto o eso espero jejeje

Azusa:Mas os vale papa mama-mirándoles acusadoramente-

Kyosuke:Ya me ocupare de eso no os preocupéis

Tenma:Kyosuke¡

Michiyuki:Bueno pues yo me presento antes de marcharme soy Michiyuki Rune encantado de conocerlos-sonriendo-

Tenma:Igual y que no se te haga duro el embarazo

Michiyuki:jejeje lo mismo le deseo Tenma-san para un futuro próximo

Hitomi:Ryuseiiii¡

Ryusei:Que quieres?-medio dormido aun-

Hitomi:nos vamos al futuro

Ryusei:Hasta pronto-hace una señal con la mano de adiós y se sube a la caravana-

Hitomi:jejeje no se lo toméis en cuenta no es muy social que digamos-le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre y a su padre-Hasta pronto

Azusa:Yo me marcho-se despide con un gesto en la mano-Suerte papa¡jajaja

Suzuya:Hasta pronto mama papa cuidaros os quiero-los abraza y se sube a la caravana-

Ryounosuke:Bueno yo soy el que primero conoceréis así que hasta pronto mama papa

Michiyuki:Nos vemos-despidiéndose con la mano-

Ya arrancando la caravana y a punto de entrar Hitomi dice por la ventana

Hitomi:Mama tuviste a Ryounosuke-nii con 14 años así que ya nee

Kyosuke:-que estaba bebiendo agua se atraganta-14 AÑOOOOS?

Tenma:Sera tu culpa así que no te quejes-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-Ah los 14 los cumplo mañana...waaaa¡

Este fic va dedicado para mi amiga BLOODY_NO_KISSU en MY

Espero que les haya gustado y tendra un **EXTRA**

**yA NEE~~**


End file.
